Between Heaven and Hell
by Redwhale6
Summary: Arthur casts a spell...surprisingly it goes wrong! Now Alfred and him both have to deal with the consequences. Who thought it would make help their relationship? (T for suggested parts and what I might write later}


Alfred ran like all of hell was chasing him. Well it could be said that at least part of it was. Two rather furious demons had been arguing when he appeared. When he got back he was going to kill Arthur. Seriously this time the spell went too far. Dealing with baby Arthur was okay (as long as it doesn't last long). Even when he turned Alfred into a baby it was okay. He could deal with that. But being sent to a different dimension was not good.

As soon as he appeared the two demons had frozen for a second before attacking. Luckily Alfred had been trained in hand to hand combat when he was still in the army. So he was able to fend them off for a moment before running. This may not make much sense…Let's start at the beginning…

Four years ago Arthur met Alfred in college. Arthur was a second year while Alfred was a freshman. They immediately hated each other. It might have something to do with them knowing each other previously, but they both denied knowing. Alfred had idolized Arthur when he was little but hated him when he came out as gay. Not because he was personally against gays, but because Arthur had done so by telling everyone who he was dating. Francis Bonnefoy.

So now meeting again in college Alfred did everything he could to let Arthur know he hated him. He pranked him and once set his hair on fire (though that had been accident). Then they ended up getting assigned as roommates. This would either end in murder or love as Francis had said. It ended in neither (though Francis was still betting on the former). It ended in a truce until Arthur graduated. Even though the truce was meant to end and they were supposed to never see each other again, they decided to try to be friends (you can see why Francis is betting).

They have had many adventures in the four years, but they still haven't dated. Everyone knows Alfred is head over heels for Arthur. Even if he won't admit it. Arthur is obvious too. He wants to fuck Alfred's brains out, but is too much of a gentleman to say it. And a tsndere.

So they've remained the same.

Now to explain the magic. Arthur has always been obsessed with magic. Now as adult he occasionally tries some spells he finds in old texts (he is a historian after all). Once he turned Alfred into a child. Another time he turned himself into one. More recently (for Halloween) he turned into a vampire. Now he seems to have pulled off the stupidest stunt. Dimension jumping. Never a good idea. Usually ends in paradoxes and bad Doctor who jokes. But what if Arthur isn't the one in control of the spell? Even fucking worse.

Now Alfred's in a hell dimension and Arthur is god knows where. Shall we go back to the present now?

"FUCK!" Alfred screamed (IN A MANLY WAY!) running away from the scary ass demon chasing after him.

"Wait Alfred don't hurt him!" a British voice called to the demons chasing him.

"I'm gonna fucking hurt anyone! He's the one chasing me!" Alfred yelled. He'd been running for the past half an hour. He has good stamina, but that's a long time for adrenaline to be keeping him alive.

"The fuck is going?" the demon chasing Alfred growled.

"If you stop trying to kill him we can find out!" the Brit called catching up.

"fine!" the demon Alfred sighed.

"Great" Alfred said collapsing. It was rather hot in hell.

"Sorry for that. We're not used to humans." The Brit sighed. Alfred stared at him. He looked just like Arthur. Well kinda…Arthur had gold hair. The demon had blood red hair and pitch black wings and a tail.

"Usually they try to kill us" the one called Alfred muttered. Alfred turned to him and was even more shocked. He looked a hell of a lot like Alfred. Instead of wheat coloured hair he had black hair. He too had a tail and wings.

"Holy fuck" Alfred said staring.

"Holy fuck indeed" Arthur's twin demon thing said staring at Alfred.

"What?" demon Alfred asked scratching his head.

"He looks just like you! But more human!" Demon Arthur said still gaping.

"I guess…nah I don't really see it"

"Maybe you should put your glasses on dear" the demon Arthur suggested sweetly.

"Oh…right…"demon Alfred did just that and the resemblance was even more obvious. "Woah"

"Where are you from?" demon Arthur asked. Alfred assumed he was being let back into the conversation.

"I'm from Washington in the USA…or I guess to you guys I would be from Earth?" Alfred said shrugging.

"Is this what Kiku meant by us having humans?" demon Alfred asked leaning back on his tail.

"I would guess so." Demon Arthur added glancing at him "And don't lean on your tail like that you'll regret it later"

"Promise?" demon Alfred said in a rather seductive voice and with a wink.

"Promise~" demon responded with a wink of his own.

"Get a room" Alfred muttered.

"Love to but first we have to figure out how the, excuse the pun, hell you got here" demon Arthur sighed leaning on demon Alfred. He in turn stopped leaning on his tail as it could not hold both of them up. They've tried it too so they know.

"I know exactly how I got here"

"HOW!?" the two demons asked/yelled at the same time.

"Arthur decided to try another one of his stupid spells. I walked in right when he finished it and before I could ask what he was doing the room seemed to explode and now I'm here" Alfred shrugged.

"So there's a human me?" demon Arthur asked.

"Yes though he would claim to be the original" Alfred said smiling at the idiocy of his…friend? Was friend really the right word? They had known each other for years and in all honesty Alfred wanted to be more than that. Too bad that would never happen.

"Do you have any idea what kinda spell it was?" Demon Arthur asked bringing Alfred back to the present.

"I grabbed a page that was on the floor…" Alfred said digging in his pocket to find it. It took him a moment but he finally pulled it out.

"Let me see" demon Arthur said taking the page. He stared at it for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" demon Alfred asked taking the page.

"Well it seems he had no idea what he was doing when he cast this. He's lucky it actually worked though. It seems like both of you are hopeless when it comes to romance." Demon Arthur chuckled.

"..what?" Alfred asked sitting down on a convenient rock.

"Well this spell is much to jumbled for him to have actually know what it meant, but he pulled it off. You see the spell is meant to bring to people closer by separating them. It brings one person to hell and the other to heaven. Once there they have a day to return. If they don't solve their problems in that time they will never see each other again. Yes they will be transported back to Earth, but they will no longer be able to see each other. Literally you will be invisible to the other." Demon Arthur explained.

"So what do I have to do to get back?" Alfred asked. He only kinda understood this and he had no idea why Arthur had cast the spell.

"According to this you have to 'Find the truth hidden inside and bring to them what you were to cowardice to bring before. Then the fool will have his prize'" demon Alfred said reading the page.

"Hey why am I the fool?" Alfred groaned. Of course Arthur would consider him the fool.

"The fool is the one who get's transported to hell. Sorry love but it seems the spell considered you a fool." Demon Arthur chuckled.

"You mean Arthur did" Alfred muttered.

"No I highly doubt that's what Arthur thinks of you" demon Alfred said smirking "In fact I would guess that's why you appeared before the demon versions of the two of you"

"Great so what does he think of me then?" Alfred asked looking at demon Arthur.

"I only know what I think of my Alfred and I think I love him" demon Arthur shrugged blushing slightly. Not much though and not anything close to as red as Arthur would be had he said that.

"Love you too" demon Arthur muttered kissing demon Arthur on the cheek blushing just as much.

"…so he returns my feelings?" Alfred said trying not to stare.

"I would assume so, though what you should be worried about is you have to bring." Demon Arthur said looking back to the page.

"Um before I worry about that what were you two arguing about when I first got here?" Alfred asked. Demon Alfred blushed slightly but grinned. Demon Arthur laughed.

"Who would top tonight" demon Arthur said with an evil grin pointed at demon Alfred.

"…well then…" Alfred said blushing more than the two of them combined. Actually that's not a good word choice after the thoughts drifting through Alfred's head. _'Who would top between Arthur and me?' _That led to a multitude of images that really weren't going to help him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oOFFINHEAVEN0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ow ow ow ow" Arthur complained as he opened his eyes. His friend Norge had given him a spell promising it would be worth the trouble. After casting it Alfred came in and before Arthur could warn him that a spell had just been cast the room exploded. He had been knocked out by the explosion and was just now waking up…this was not what he expected to see.

He was looking up at the sky. When he sat up he was surprised to find himself sitting on a cloud. Well it looked like a cloud but it was solid. All around him angels were flying around on their business. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Artie! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" A rather obnoxious American voice called from above him. Arthur looked up to see (though he told himself he was dreaming) Alfred. But not like he normally looks. Above his head floated a halo and he was wearing (this is how Arthur knew he was dreaming after all Alfred would never wear it) a white suit. Of course there was also the wings. So Alfred Fucking Jones was an angel.

"A-Alfred?"

"Wait what are you wearing? Where's your uniform?" Angel Alfred asked.

"I t-think I may be a bit lost." Arthur said trying to stand. Thankfully he could, but he wasn't very stable.

"ALFRED YOU GIT! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice very much like Arthur's yelled. Angel Alfred froze for a moment before diving at Arthur he tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Arthur I'm down here! You might want to come and see this!" Angel Alfred said from on top of Arthur who was wiggling trying to escape his grasp. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was literally in heaven. You know not the fact Alfred (even if it wasn't exactly Alfred) was on top of him.

"What the bloody hell is it now?! I'm still pissed that you missed our-" he stopped when he saw angel Alfred on top of Arthur. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"I would love to explain but before I could I was tackled" Arthur grumbled glaring at the angel on top of him.

"ALFRED!" the angel (that Arthur had yet to actually see since there was something blocking his view) yelled gently kicking the angel. "get off of him"

"Jealous much?" Angel Alfred chuckled getting up.

"Sh-shut it"

"Sorry about that dude, but I kinda panicked" Angel Alfred said sheepishly.

"It's er okay I guess no harm done"

"Ello welcome to heaven blah blah blah how the hell did you get here?" the other angel asked. Arthur glanced at him and had to double take. He looked just like Arthur. Maybe a bit less tired and a little cleaner (he had been in an explosion) but he was almost identical. The main difference was the wings and halo. Not to mention that he was wearing some kind of tunic like dress.

"fuck" Arthur said staring.

"fuck" angel Arthur repeated now getting to really see the human.

"See what I mean?" angel Alfred offered.

"yup" both Arthurs said at the same time.

"Don't do that it's creepy" angel Alfred shuddered.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"Not funny!" angel Alfred said grimacing. Both Arthurs laughed at this but quickly stopped when they saw the death glare Alfred was giving them.

"So…maybe this is what Kiku meant by every angel having a demon and human twin?" angel Arthur asked.

"I would say that is a good guess" Arthur chuckled.

"Either way how did you get here?" angel Alfred asked sitting down on a piece of cloud that hadn't been there a moment before.

"I tried a spell a friend gave me…I didn't expect this to happen"

"Do you have a copy of the spell?" angel Arthur asked.

"Er yes I think so" Arthur said wrestling a page out of his pants pocket. Once he pulled it out he handed it to the angel.

"interesting…Might I ask what you thought the spell was to do?"

"I er well according to my friend it was supposed to give me the courage to er well…" Arthur glanced at the angel Alfred and blushed horribly.

"I think I get it" angel Arthur said holding up a hand to stop him from even trying to explain more.

"I don't!" angel Alfred complained.

"That's nothing new my dear" the other angel chuckled.

"Hey!" Angel Alfred said standing up so he was looking down on the other angel. Arthur in turn flapped his wings slightly so he was taller.

"It's only the truth love" angel Arthur teased.

"fine then" angel Alfred sighed sitting back down on the cloud thingy.

"Um ello lost human here" Arthur said getting the angels' attention. "If the spell doesn't do that what does it do?"

"Well according to this it sends one of you to heaven to find his courage and the other to hell to find their courage or whatever else they needed. And while that sounds lovely there's a drawback…If you don't have it by sunrise after getting here you return, but you can't see the other person. So your Alfred would become invisible. And given how all three versions are connected I would guess that I wouldn't be able to see that Alfred again" angel Arthur said waving a hand at the pouting angel.

"So I have to somehow get up the courage before sundown tomorrow?" Arthur sighed.

"Well the exact lines are 'The lovestruck will be sent above and there he/she must find what they never had before and bring back what they couldn't give before.'" The angel said handing Arthur back the page. To Arthur it just looked like a bunch of old runes but he trusted himself.

"So what the hell does that mean?"

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you have to find your courage and something you've always wanted to give to um your Alfred." Angel Alfred said suddenly leaping back into the conversation.

"what I've always wanted to give him…" Arthur said drawing up a blank.

"I think you shall have to think about that tomorrow. The sun will be setting soon and it isn't safe on the lower clouds. Come on you can spend the night at our house" angel Arthur said pulling Alfred up "I can't carry you so Alfred will have to"

"Er I do- I erm is that really-"

"dude it's just a ride hesh ya don't have to freak out like that" angel Alfred laughed.

"stop butchering English" both Arthurs said glaring at the angel.

"stop creeping me out" angel Alfred muttered as Arthur climbed on his back (so he was riding piggy back between his wings).

"Stop being so sensitive" the other angel teased as he flew up towards one of the higher clouds.

0o0o0obackinhell0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So any ideas?" demon Alfred asked lounging back on the couch of their sitting room. They had decided to go home since it was getting rather late and they didn't want to risk Alfred getting attacked by any other demons.

"…nope" Alfred sighed. He was sitting in a chair opposite the demon. Demon Arthur had gone to the kitchen to make tea.

"Lovely" demon Arthur said walking back into the room. He held a cup of tea in one and a book in the other. He walked over to demon Alfred and flicked him with his tail. The demon growled but moved over so he could sit on the couch.

"What do you have there?" demon Alfred asked leaning against the other demon to get a better look at the book.

"I'm looking for the original version of the spell." Demon Arthur muttered as he flipped through the pages.

"…So…how long have you two been together?" Alfred asked trying to break the awkward silence that had filled the room while demon Arthur searched.

"Since…well I can't exactly say…" demon Alfred sighed.

"I've loved him since after the revolution" demon Arthur supplied.

"Revolution?" Alfred asked now intrigued.

"The American revolution. We chose different sides…"Demon Arthur said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Arthur stuck with the Brits and I didn't. Most of the time demons don't get involved with human affairs, but we had to since we made pacts with leaders on either side. Though I did it for some of my own reasons too." Demon Alfred said wrapping an arm around the other demon.

"Arthur still saw me as a child but I wasn't. Plus I had a massive crush on him." Demon Alfred said pecking demon Arthur on the cheek. The Brit blushed slightly.

"I guess to put it simply we've been together as couple since your second world war" demon Arthur summarized "Even though we've had feelings for each other longer and were rather idiotic when it came to expressing them"

"Speak for yourself" demon Alfred muttered.

"I usually do" demon Arthur snapped hitting the other demon rather sharply with his tail. Demon Alfred hissed but didn't say anything.

"How does that work? I wasn't around for WWII let alone the revolution." Alfred asked confused.

"Yes but some version was. Soul mates come back again and again." Demon Arthur explained turning back to his book.

"S-soul mates?!" Alfred stuttered blushing at the prospect.

"Yes soul mates" demon Alfred said leaning closer to the British demon.

"So I have nothing to fear when telling him my feelings?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Not necessarily. After all he may still deny his feelings, though if he does he won't be able to see you. Thankfully for your soul the spell only works for this generation. Next time he will still be able to see you even if he's an idiot about it now" demon Alfred explained.

"Real comforting" Alfred said sarcastically.

"Alfred dear could you please stop poking me with your tail?" demon Arthur asked well more of threatened.

"but I wanna-" he was cut short by (human) Alfred laughing.

"what?" the two demons asked blinking.

"I know what I need to bring now!"

"What is it!" demon Alfred asked excitedly.

"Something I'm not sure I could bring even now" Alfred laughed slightly in terror of what faced him. "But I'll have to try"

"Good luck" the demons said as Alfred began to smoke. In a flash of light he was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0omeanwhileinheaven0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Would you like some tea?" Angel Arthur asked walking towards what (human) Arthur assumed was the kitchen. They had landed on a cloud higher up. This one held a cozy looking cottage. Currently angel Alfred was lounging on the couch with his wings in the air and Arthur was seated in a chair across from him.

"Tea would be nice" Arthur smiled.

"Alright give me a moment" the angel said heading off to makes some.

"So…you have any ideas?" angel Alfred asked sitting up.

"…Not really. I mean there isn't an object or anything like that, that I can think of" Arthur sighed. _'What was I unable to give him?'_

"Maybe it isn't an object? Like an action" the American angel suggested just as the British one returned.

"Here you go." Angel Arthur said handing Arthur a cup of Earl Grey. He gave angel Alfred a glance before walking over. The lazy angel groaned and moved over so his lover could sit.

"I don't think we can help you too much" angel Arthur said taking a sip of his tea "You need to figure this out on your own."

"I hope I can" Arthur sighed sipping at his tea. It was already past midnight so he only had a few hours to figure it out. 'What could it be?' Arthur wasn't the type to give gifts out but he always got the American one at Christmas and his Birthday. Maybe angel Alfred was on to something when he said an action…no it wasn't an action he denied him. It was words. Three very specific words. Ones that Arthur thought he would never be able to say to him. How could he? His pride-no screw his pride this was much more important than something so petty.

"I think I know" Arthur said. Well tried to say. It sounded more like a squeak.

"Just in time too! Look the suns rising!" angel Alfred said pointing out the window behind the couch. Sure enough the sun was starting to rise.

"God help me" Arthur muttered. He wasn't sure he could do it but he had to try.

"I'll ask him" angel Arthur muttered as (human) Arthur began to smoke. With a flash of light he vanished. The only proof he had ever been there was the empty tea cup.

0o0o0o0o0o0Earth0o0o0o0o0o0

"Fuck fuck ow" Arthur muttered. Of course the trip back had been a rough one. Now he was back on Earth in his magic room.

"Ow ow fucking ow" Alfred complained. Something had landed on top of him. He sat up and was surprised to see it was Arthur. He had landed on his lap. Facing him. _Straddling_ him.

"I-er-sorry!" Arthur said incredibly red as he jumped off of Alfred's lap. He took several steps back so he was standing several feet away.

"It's okay" Alfred laughed. Fuck he had to do it now. He couldn't wait. If he did he would just put it off forever.

"Sorry for the whole explosion and s-spell stuff" He had to say it. He really didn't want to. What if Alfred rejected him? Or what if- no he had to_. 'Belt up'_

"What did you have to do to get back?" Alfred asked also terrified that he would be rejected.

"I had to find something."

"what?"

"My courage. My courage to do this." Arthur said taking a deep breath. "ALFREDFJONESILOVEYOU!" he yelled hoping to just get it over with.

"What?"

"I-I s-said" Of course he had said it too fast so now he would have to repeat it. _Of course._

"What did you say?" Alfred pressed.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" Arthur said his whole face breaking out into a red blush.

Alfred honestly couldn't think of a good reply so instead he did what he had to do to see Arthur. He took a step forward so he was just inches away from Arthur. The he pulled the Brit towards him and smashed their lips together. Arthur was frozen for a second before he gingerly kissed back as he was afraid this dream would shatter.

"So do you really love me?" Alfred asked breathlessly as he pulled away for air.

"Yes I wouldn't have let you bloody kiss me if I didn't!" Arthur snapped turning away from him. He was completely red. How is that even possible?!

"Good to know" Alfred laughed pulling Arthur into another kiss. He kissed back and Alfred was surprised to find he was an amazing kisser.

"You bet your fine ass it is" Arthur laughed as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Excuse me?" Alfred said raising an eyebrow.

"I've been a coward but now I'm perfectly fine with saying the things that come to mind" Arthur said with a smirk.

"And what comes to mind?" Alfred asked leaning forward so he was just an inch or so from Arthur.

"So many dirty things" Arthur said with an evil smirk that seemed to fit him.

"Like?"

"This" Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him into a kiss. One that Alfred happily deepened.

Needless to say Alfred's question about who would top was soon answered. And he was quite happy with the answer.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oNOTES0o0o0o0o0**_

_**So what you guys think? This is what comes of me trying to over come my writers block! So I 'll go ahead and explain why there hasn't been any updates over my break even though I actually had free time. One I was taking a little break. Two I had no ideas for writing. Three I'm a lazy fish.**_

_**Yeah...I think later I'll write some of the adventures mentioned here. And maybe if I ever get desperate for story I'll write the implied smut at the end. And yes it was Alfred topping. Sorry but Arthur just isn't that seme. Though I made him slightly more than normal. And yes I do think sweet devil would be a semeuke so he would try to be seme at times but be better at uke. My mind is dirty enough to think about this... **_

_**Okay so here the really important part! I decided to make a schedule for my stories! I hate me too!**_

_**So I'll update Head Over Heels every other week with Painter and Dreamer filling in that week. Plus every week I'll try to either work on one of the other fics or write a one shot. Oh and I hope you guys like Scotland because I have two Scotland x readers coming up. Yeah...that's all I seemed to be able to write during my break...like I said I hate me too...**_

_**As always please review and stuff. But mostly review. Seriously no feedback mean I take longer with updating.**_

_**Give up your heart**_

_***ALLTHESONGSEVER!***_

_**-Red**_


End file.
